


I’m longing for when I’ll be coming back to you

by bulletholestarlight



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College, geology induced love confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletholestarlight/pseuds/bulletholestarlight
Summary: It takes too much distance for Minho and Jisung to sort out their feelings





	I’m longing for when I’ll be coming back to you

**Author's Note:**

> title from modern baseball - breathing in stereo

 

Minho left the city two weeks ago to attend his grandma's funeral two-thousand miles into the country side, driving alone for two-and-a-half days after nothing but a, "Drive safe," from his roommate Hyunjin before he shut the door to their apartment and with no cellphone connection after hitting the outskirts. It's been days since he started staying at a motel in the middle of a small town, living off of snacks from vending machines and whatever meals the gas station across the road sold.

Today he's at his grandma's house, sorting through her belongings with his distant relatives. He was never as close to his grandma as any of them were, but he's always been a family oriented type of guy, so he found sadness within losing someone he could've known deeply if things were different.

The actual funeral was full of tears from everyone that inticed Minho's weak heart to feel so much for someone he hardly knew, which sucked– crying is always embarrassing in any situation. He didn't have anyone to wipe his tears, anyway, although young adults have a stigma that everything has to be done independently to be repsected, so he tried not to be hurt by it.

He was lonely, nonetheless.

"Minho, can you grab that?"

His aunt (mom's sister) was known as a threat to Minho's family his whole life, his parents leaving the country to raise their children in the city to get away from any toxic trauma that could take place if they stayed. His mom cut any ties with anyone when she left, so Minho wasn't close with any of that side of the family.

"Sure," he says, reaching for a box on the shelf of an otherwise empty closet.

His aunt looks it over and opens it right there in front of him, revealing a collection of crystals. She gasps.

The rocks vary in looks, but each one of them reminds Minho of someone he didn't say goodbye to from the city.

  
Jisung is a biology-slash-earth science major from a required chemistry course Minho took his sophomore year. He was Minho's lab partner their first semester, which is how they started talking, and now a close friend and an important part of their friend group.

They've gotten teased about being soulmates from everyone for a while, mostly by Hyunjin and Jisung's best friend Seo Changbin.

Jisung is known for being oblivious and obvious while Minho is known for being confident in any type of relationship; he flirts a lot.

It all started a year ago after a drunken game of would you rather where they answered the same to every scenario, and maybe after Minho told Hyunjin that he had some kind of infatuation with Jisung.

Lately, though, Jisung hasn't been around much. He says he's busy with school work, but Minho knows better. He's being avoided.

A day before leaving Minho was sent to voicemail after trying to call Jisung and find out what was going on, but the action left him insecure, whereas he is normally self-assured. He's been trying to think of a text to send Jisung with the little cell service he has while he's far enough away to not be scared of seeing him in school with the risk of being ignored.

Honestly, the whole situation felt really immature, but Minho doesn't control the world.

The thought of Jisung not being his friend still makes his heart sink everytime.

He doesn't know if he's feeling that way even more because of the melancholy environment of his grandma's death or if distance really does make the heart grow fonder, but he asks to take the crystals back home and decides he needs to do something before then in case he eventually gets over it.

After the sun goes down and Minhos back in his motel room, he opens his phone and starts typing.

He starts with, " _hey, are you busy?_ " but deletes it.

" _how's everyone?_ "

No–Jisung doesn't even know he left.

" _hey, I know you're avoiding me and I just wanted to see if you'd tell me why... did I do something to make you uncomfortable? I know how easy it is to make you feel that way. I have no idea what's going on and you know I'm too curious at the worst of times, so I'm sorry if this message is annoying, but I miss you,_ "

Definitely not–too needy.

After thinking about it for long enough, Minho settles on just being completely honest with Jisung.

He starts off with sending a simple, " _I miss you,_ "

Jisung messages back immediately.

  
**jisung**  
10:22 pm  
_gay_

 

  
Minho laughs, but why is Jisung even replying?

 

  
**minho**  
10:22 pm  
_:(..._

 

  
**jisung**  
10:23 pm  
_why are you in the country?_

 

  
So he does know. Hyunjin talks too much.

 

  
**minho**  
10:24 pm  
_funeral. I got you souvenirs_

 

  
**jisung**  
10:24 pm  
_oh... sorry for bringing it up._

  
**jisung**  
10:24 pm  
_don't buy me things_

 

  
**minho**  
10:25 pm  
_It's okay, and I didn't buy them_

  
**minho**  
10:25 pm  
_why would I spend money on you?_

 

  
**jisung**  
10:25 pm  
_harsh_

 

  
Is now a good time to be serious?

"Be bold," Minho tells himself.

 

 

 **minho**  
10:27 pm  
_why haven't you talked to me in weeks,_

  


  
**jisung**  
10:31 pm  
_reasons_

 

  
Of course he's going to be difficult about this, Minho thinks.

 

  
**minho**  
10:32 pm  
_seriously jisung_

  
**minho**  
10:32 pm  
_I'm not stupid_

 

  
**jisung**  
10:34 pm  
_it's a secret_

 

  
**minho**  
10:34 pm  
_? ??_

  
**minho**  
10:39 pm  
_please talk to me_

 

  
It hits 11 o'clock and Jisung hasn't messaged Minho back.

Minho gets frustrated and throws his phone on to the other bed in the room, only for it to go off. 

 

  
**jisung**  
10:42 pm  
_I kinda love you_

 

  
Minho stares at the message.

Jisung, the guy Minho has basically loved after a month of knowing each other, actually loves him too.

"Oh my god,"

 

  
**minho**  
10:50 pm  
_what_

 

  
**jisung**  
10:51 pm  
_yeah_

 **jisung**  
10:51  
_I know it's weird and I just thought I'd lead into every cliche ever and shut you out_

 

  
**minho**  
10:53 pm  
_but_

 **minho**  
10:53 pm  
_I didn't think I was very subtle_

 

  
**jisung**  
10:55 pm  
_what_

 

  
**minho**  
10:56 pm  
_I loved you first_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Minho is back home on a Saturday and instead of stopping at his apartment to settle back in, he drives straight to Jisung's.They haven't seen each other in person for almost a month; Minho is shaking as he parks his car by the curb. 

He's standing in front of Jisung's apartment door only a minute after getting out of the car. 

Before knocking, he starts to smile and takes a deep breath, the box of crystals in his hands. 

Changbin answers the door. 

"Minho?"

"Where's Jisung?"

He doesn't even get to reply because Jisung steps behind him and lightly taps him out of the way. 

Minho's smiling again as Jisung looks square at him, obviously confused. 

He laughs a little and pushes the box towards Jisung. He says, "Souvenirs." 

Jisung doesn't take the box but instead grabs Minho's arm to pull him inside. 

Changbin is sitting on the couch while looking at them tiredly, though seemingly like he knows everything. 

Jisung sets the box on to the kitchen counter and looks at Minho before opening it. He looks back at Minho after seeing the crystals excitedly. 

"These are the coolest crystals I've ever seen," 

Minho laughs. He looks over at Changbin and tries to convey that he should definitely go away, which he picks up on because he casually gets up and salutes Minho on his way to his room.

Minho gets close to Jisung as soon as he's gone, looking straight at him as he turns to face him. 

"I'm so happy to see you," Minho confesses. 

Jisung pulls Minho in for a hug. He says, "I am pretty great,"

Minho leans back to say something witty, but just looking at Jisung this close stops him. "I guess you are," he says, next kissing the corner of Jisung's mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> the thing about this fic is that I wrote it a really long time ago as a meanie fic and posted it here under a different profile (cekaykc) but orphaned that and now I'm posting it as minsung because Otp but if you ever see the other one which would be very unlikely just know it was me who wrote it and I didn't steal it thank you lol.
> 
> I hope you liked it though and if you did please give me feedback as it helps me grow ! <3 thank you for reading


End file.
